


Raise the flag

by fifthnorthumberland



Series: These Boys - Check Please drabbles [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Fierté Montréal, M/M, supportive Bad Bob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthnorthumberland/pseuds/fifthnorthumberland
Summary: Bitty sends Jack a video of Bad Bob at the Montreal Pride parade.





	

It’s Bitty who finds the video while looking up in YouTube channel’s notifications. He’s subscribed to informal Canadian news channels since he learned that Jack is from Montreal. It’s June and Jack is in Providence while Bitty is all the way down in Georgia, and apparently, it’s Pride month in Canada. 

The video is just a few minutes of LGBT news; something about the (very handsome) Prime Minister raising a rainbow flag on Parliament Hill (which seems to be their equivalent of the White House), which is nice, BUT THEN, there’s the same floppy-haired Prime Minister walking among the Montreal pride parade, stopping to talk with some reporters and to shake the hand of a proud LGBT ally and hockey legend…Bad Bob Zimmermann. 

Bitty sends Jack a few texts to ask him when he can Skype, cause Bitty’s got something to show him, it’s really important! And really, Bitty just wants to see Jack’s face when he’ll see his father out there, showing his support for them and their community. 

Jack picks up Bitty’s Skype call in the afternoon once he comes back from some shopping and he doesn’t understand why Bitty is so worked up, but then, before even asking how Jack’s doing or anything, Bitty sends him the link to the video and insists Jack play it immediately.

Through his tablet’s tiny speakers, he hears the noise of the crowd, reporter in the voice-over, then Justin Trudeau talking to the reporter;

“Well, it’s really an honor to be here, uh, supporting the L-G-B-T community, and it’s so important for national champions such as Mr. Zimmermann to show up today, uh, in support of the community. Thank you for you presence, Bob!”

Bitty knows that’s the moment when Jack’s dad appears on camera, shaking Trudeau’s hand enthusiastically, while telling him:

“Absolutely, I think it’s so important to support lesbian, gay, bisexual and trans citizens, but I’m here today specifically in support of closeted athletes. The world of professional sports is not yet a friendly place for LGBT athletes and I’m really here to say “Ça va aller, faut pas lâcher*” and to be present for those who can’t be.”

Bitty sees Jack’s quiet face through his tablet’s screen, his eyes brimming with tears, and he wishes so hard he could be in New England to hold his boyfriend in that moment. Jack wipes away a tear and Bitty starts to get teary eyed himself, like he did the first time he saw the video. 

“Wow. I had no idea. My dad…” Jack says, astounded.

“Yeah, it’s a good surprise, though, eh honey?”

Jack smiles, slow and genuine, “Yeah, yes it is. Merci, Bits. I love you.”

*It’s gonna be alright, don’t give up


End file.
